First Sherlolly FanFic
by Sherlock's T.A.R.D.I.S Key
Summary: This is my first fanfic, I am open to any criticisms as long as they include no foul language
1. Sherlock and Molly: Begin

"John why have you brought me here?" asked Molly, when they had arrived at 221B. "Apparently Sherlock wanted to see you" replied John. Once they had entered the apartment Sherlock was walking around the room with his hands in prayer resting gently on his smooth pink lips. " Ah,Molly, I need you to look at this, John you can go now .", with slight bemusement john replied "erm,ok" Before John had even left the apartment Sherlock was already discussing with Molly. "Molly , I need you to look at this", he presented her with a love letter. "Sherlock which case is this from ?" questioned Molly. Sherlock lifted his head , looked into her eyes with such love and care, with the softest of voices he said "ours" . "Sherlock, don't waste my time, I have other place to be!" "Molly, I can tell you're lying and don't deny it, that would be a waste of our time". As Molly went to leave she said "Sherlock don't play with my feelings, you know how I feel about you" . As SHerlock went to say something he realised that his actions would say everything, much better than he could explain with words. He reached out to clutch her arms,he felt them tense to his touch. Shyly Molly turned to look at sherlock and before she met his eyes, his lips were already caressing hers. She broke away from the kiss, "Sherlock, why?" "Molly, you understand that I think love is Human error and that it should be avoided at all costs, but when I am around you, everything changes, how ever hard I try to make the changes stop, Molly, I think, no, I know that I love you " with this he looked into her face, her eyes tearing up. What sherlock didn't know was that Molly had seen sherlock's cheek blush slightly when she had caught him looking at her. "Sherlock, I can't do this , you're going to break my heart" "Molly, you're beautiful inside and out, and I would never want to hurt you, you're far too precious to me" with this sherlock reached his hands to cup her head and he began to kiss her, with this Molly flung her arms around him. 


	2. Sherlock and Molly : Day 1

Molly stayed the night, when she woke she saw sherlock looking at her.

"Morning Sherlock"

"Did I disturb you?", Molly saw sherlocks eyes dilate.

"Oh,no"

"Would you like something to drink or eat?"

"Maybe later, Sherlock,I feel happier here then what i have in a long time, thank you"

"For what?"

"Just being you" she planted a kiss on his cheek, then Molly got out of bed and went to get a shower. When she got out of the shower she went to the bedroom to get changed and she was startled to see Sherlock standing by the window in his smoking jacket.

"Oh, I'll leave you to get dressed"Molly could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks as they blushed vibrant pink. As Sherlocked passed her he leant down picked her chin up with a gentle sweep he kissed her, then he exited the room and left her to change. Once Molly was ready, she found Sherlock had made her a breakfast of cereal, coffee and toast.

"Sherlock you didn't need to put yourself out, Well thank you", while Molly sat down to enjoy her breakfast, Sherlock sat down across from her, he revelled in her happiness from seemingly the breakfast but he knew it was something to do with him.

"If you wait for fifteen minutes I will be ready and a cab will be outside to take us to work". While sherlock was in the Shower he heard a car pull up outside.

"Oh, Molly John will be here soon, in about 1 minute 34 to be precise, Tell him I will be dressed soon then we can go"

"Ok", a few moments later sherlock emerged from the shower, Molly was sat in his chair her eyes wandering at all of the little details in the room, he could see his decor filling her mind.

"Morning,Sherlock, Are you ready yet?! …Oh, erm , hi Molly"

"Hi John, Sherlock is getting ready now, would you like a coffee?". Sherlock emerged from his room, his ebony hair still slightly damp from the shower and his almost too tight purple shirt, Molly always loved it when sherlock wore that shirt and Sherlock knew she did.

"No, time for coffee, the cab is outside"

"No its no-", John was interrupted as the sound of cab horns could be heard from outside the window. How on earth was Sherlock always right?. "Good practice"

"Pardon?"

"Oh don't worry". When they got in the cab JOhn sat by the window, Molly was gently pushed into the middle seat by Sherlock, who then slipped himself in next to her.

"St. Barts Hospital, please". Molly could feel the blood rise to her skin as her face flushed pink as Sherlock reached to clasp her hand.


End file.
